


Good Gem

by SaltDaddyPearl



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Pearl has a dick, Pearlnet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltDaddyPearl/pseuds/SaltDaddyPearl
Summary: A little kinky sex between gems never hurt anyone... or did it?





	Good Gem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Adult themes and some light BDSM. Something that popped into my head when I saw Pearl playing with her sash.

Pearl walked out onto the deck of the beach house and looked at her friend. The stress and restlessness was roiling off of her. 

“Garnet?” She asked softly. 

The fusion didn't move. Just kept still, arms folded across her chest, an almost imperceptible tremor to her light form. 

She cleared her throat. “I think you should come with me, Garnet.” Her voice was firm and commanding, leaving no room for argument. 

She inclined her head toward the white gem slightly and slowly rose to her feet. The pair walked inside wordlessly and up to the door of the temple. Pearl's door activated and parted so they were able to enter. 

The fountains murmured and they stepped onto the water. The larger gem followed behind, head bowed trying to keep herself from literally falling apart. She knew it would do no one any good if that were to happen. The reached the second highest pool and dipped behind the falls that tumbled gloriously from the top most one. There was a ledge jutting out from the rock wall there. 

A large soft bed that was tidy and well made sat in the center under a gauzy canopy. On the wall above the short headboard were small but sturdy hooks. 

“On the bed,” Pearl barked.

Garnet obeyed wordlessly. She sat on her knees in the middle of the bed, facing where her master stood, hands on her hips. 

“Glasses off.” 

They disappeared in a flash of light and revealed three shining eyes. Desperate and sad and yearning. 

“What will you tell me if you need to stop?” She got level with her submissive's gaze. 

“Red, my Pearl,” she whispered hoarsely. 

She nodded. “Good girl. You know the rules. Clothes off.” 

The body suit came off, leaving her naked and kneeling in the center of the bed. 

Pearl reached behind her body and loosed the sash from her waist. It unraveled with a silky whisper, like a promise to keep their secrets safe. 

She snapped it tight and the sound made Garnet's body shudder in anticipation. 

“Hands.” 

Her arms rose up level with her shoulders and Pearl made easy work of binding them tightly together. After sticking a slim finger in to test the strength and tension of her tie, she yanked the bigger gem forward, causing her to topple and catch herself on her elbows. 

A small whimper escaped her lips at the position she found herself in. Bowed down before her lover in praise and adoration. 

Pearl smiled to herself. This position was nice. It gave her a rather attractive view of the muscular back that gave way to wide hips and an ass that was lovely to smack til the skin turned purplish and glowed warm. 

“What do we say, Garnet?” 

“Thank you,” came a muffled reply. “Thank you, my Pearl.” 

Normally she would tie her up to the wall but she wanted to switch things up a bit, which was why she had installed a rigger to the top beam of the canopy. She eased the fusion up and to her feet, much to her surprise but she followed obediently behind, growing wetter at the silk tightening around her wrists. 

Her arms were forced above her head as the sash was tugged through the thick o-hook secured in the wood frame. She watched eagerly as Pearl expertly knotted the long fabric so she was unable to break free. 

She turned and grinned wickedly at the bound gem before her. “You're all mine.” 

“I always have been, my Pearl.” 

Her expression softened for a moment and she firmly took her chin in her hand. “You're right.” She kissed her hard, biting down on her lower lip for emphasis. 

She stepped away and behind Garnet, who arched her back to push out her ass more. A cool set of fingers brushed the left cheek before a stinging smack came down on the right. She gasped in surprise and delight. “Thank you, my Pearl.” 

Thus the warm-up continued, Pearl using her bare hands to spank her until the skin there was warm to the touch but not too hot. 

In a moment of impulse, she phased out of her normal clothes and wore nothing but what the humans called lingerie. She quite liked the quiet feminine power it gave to her. With all its textures and straps and colors. It had the added bonus of driving Garnet absolutely wild. She pressed her body against that of the maroon gem, arms snaking up to pinch and pull at her lover's nipples ruthlessly, drawing hisses and gasps of pain turned pleasure. The lace of her garments rubbing against the agitated skin of a well-beaten ass driving them both wild. 

Pearl sank her teeth into the Garnet's shoulder. “Do you want me to fuck you senseless?” she hissed into her ear. 

Fortunately her face couldn't be seen as a blush crept up it. Sometimes the things she said in the heat of the moment surprised even her. 

“I-if it pleases my Pearl.” 

She stepped back and produced a thin wooden rod. Garnet would most definitely be getting fucked but not yet. Not til she'd had her fun and then some. 

“Do you think you've earned that yet?” She cooed, twirling the rod between long, dexterous fingers. 

“I've been a good gem,” Garnet whimpered, trying to turn her head. 

The rod came down against her ass with a sharp whap! Sound and her legs shook. 

“Uh-uh, my pet. We don't make eye contact unless we've been given permission now do we?” 

“No, my Pearl. I'm so sorry. Please do what you must to make sure I stay in line.” 

The rod came down over and over, each time a little harder. The air hissed greedily around it and the resounding smack it made against the sub's skin was making Pearl wetter by the moment. That paired with the begs and pleas from Garnet was almost too much. 

“You still haven't earned the right to be fucked yet. Maybe I should leave you tied up here for a good long while and find someone who deserves it.” 

“No! Please, my Pearl. I'll do anything!” 

A wicked grin unfurled on the white gem's face as she came around and sat cross legged on the bed in front of. “Anything?” 

“Anything. I would do anything for you.” 

Despite their current dynamic, Pearl was a sucker for Garnet's words. It made her heart melt. She leaned up and kissed her hungrily, once again mercilessly teasing her nipples. 

She broke the kiss and stood to make quick work of the knot that had Garnet suspended. Once again, she yanked her forward onto the bed, scooting her butt back until she was propped against the headboard. She phased away her underwear and decided to replace it with a thick excited cock. She smirked at the look of surprise on Garnet's face. 

“Too much for you?” 

“No my Pearl. I just... It's beautiful. I've never seen you with one and I want to please you in whatever way.” 

“I like your enthusiasm. Now get to work.” 

She crawled up on her knees before laying down on her belly between Pearl's spread legs. “May I use my hands, my Pearl?” 

She nodded and swiftly unbound her wrists, attempting to keep an air of cool indifference but in reality she could scarcely contain her excitement. 

Garnet wrapped her lips around the head of Pearl's cock and one hand firmly around the base, eliciting a deep moan from her mistress. Her tongue teased the slit before sliding under the sensitive head. Her hand gripped her curls and forced her head down further. 

“Good girl,” she murmured as Garnet sucked her off.

This experience was so new and exciting and she knew that she wasn't going to last very long. The red gem hummed as she bobbed her head enthusiastically. Her hands stroked and slid easily along the base of her lover's cock, which was coated with her spit. She could tell the end was near by the way her legs trembled and her hips jerked up. 

“I'm... I'm going to come. You'd better swallow everything I give you like the good gem I know you can be,” Pearl rasped. 

She released into Garnet's throat who obeyed, swallowing every ounce that was given her. She slowed her motions but made certain to have her mistress ride out every wave of pleasure before releasing her and kissing her feet. 

“Thank you my Pearl for allowing me to do this for you. I feel honored to be the one to experience this with you.” 

Pearl gently pulled her up for a long, slow kiss. She could taste her come in Garnet's mouth. 

“You're such a good girl. I think you've earned your treat. You've proved that you can take it.” 

Her fingers teased her slick cunt. “M-may I take your cock?” 

Her brow arched in amusement. “Since you asked so nicely.” 

The perks of being a gem were that she was easily able to get re-aroused without a waiting period. Before long she was hard again and had Garnet on her back, spread wide for her. She plunged inside easily, their hips colliding. A cry came from both of them. This was a new feeling for them both. 

“Are you OK?” Pearl inquired. 

Garnet nodded. “Take me, please.” 

She began moving her hips quickly, leaning down to kiss her being certain to grind against her clit. She was sure they both knew this wasn't going to last long. “My good girl. My love,” she panted against her full lips. “You're so wet for me.” 

“Only for you,” she breathed back, hands grasping desperately at her ass.

They locked lips again as Garnet came hard and fast around her lover. A moan welled up as Pearl came again. 

They broke apart after several moments, laying on their sides and wrapped loosely in one another's arms.

“So... a cock, huh?” 

Pearl blushed. “Was it OK?” 

Garnet nodded. “I liked it. It was a fun change of pace. Plus you look good with it.” 

She kissed the fusions knuckles lovingly. “How do you feel?” 

“Better. Not one hundred percent but better. Like I can focus again.” 

“I'm glad. And I'm glad that I get to be the one to share this with you.” 

“Me too,” Garnet agreed, scooting closer and laying her head on her chest.


End file.
